fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archetype
An Archetype refers to established concepts or roles (usually of characters) that can be clearly observed and elaborated upon when looking at patterns throughout the Fire Emblem series. The long running Fire Emblem series often recycles certain concepts and roles for various characters across many different games. The commonly cited character archetypes, listed here, are a purely fan-made construction and have no official backing. As such, some fans are critical of their legitimacy and the way some archetypes are designed or how characters are assigned to various archetypes (usually, but not always based primarily on appearances and stats). However, it is interesting to observe the many trends followed throughout in the series. It would appear that the designers have their own set of official archetypes, which could very well differ from the fan ones. For instance, they describe Titania as a Jagen, while fans usually call her an Oifey. Archetypes The following is a list and description of each archetype. Keep in mind that this list is incomplete, and is still undergoing research and ongoing legitimization, and may change in light of future releases or new information. Jagen Perhaps the most famous of all the archetypes, a Jagen character is usually a character that joins the group early in the game, and usually as the main Lord's guardian or mentor lorewise. They appear impressive at first, but are usually inferior to other units that have been leveled up. Jagens are almost always Paladins. There are two types of Jagens. Pure Jagen Pure Jagens are based off the original Jagen (translated Jeigan in the Japanese version) from the first Fire Emblem game. These types of Jagens usually have good stats at first glance. However, they have awful Growth Rates, which can make them inferior to other units as time progresses. However in several circumstances, various factors can make them ideal to throughout the game. The typical excuse for a Pure Jagen's poor potential is usually advanced age or sickness. The exception is Eyvel, who is more skilled with a bow than she is with a sword. Notable Pure Jagens are: *Jagen (FE1/11) *Arran (FE3/12) *Eyvel and Dagdar (FE5) *Marcus (FE6) *Ward (BS) *Gunter (FE14) Oifey Oifeys are named after the paladin Oifey from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. These Jagens usually start out with mediocre stats for their level, but have better growth rates than pure Jagens, making them better and not worthless later in the game. In stark contrast to the pure Jagens, the Oifeys are usually quite young despite their experience, with Seth barely being much older than his liege Eirika, and Oifey being only in his early 30's. Notable Oifeys are: *Oifey (FE4) *Raffin (TS) *Marcus (FE7) *Seth (FE8) *Titania (FE9) *Sothe (FE10) *Frederick (FE13) Est Est was a Pegasus Knight in FE1 who joined the player's team late in the game. Est archetype characters are usually characters that join the group late in the game at an extremely low level, and are difficult to level up due to their low bases. However, if trained, they usually turn out to be the most powerful units in the game. It can be said that they are the antithesis of the Jagen. It should be noted that most Ests usually lack one or two decent stat(s), generally hp and defense. They also have lower availability rates than most other characters. After FE3, most Ests have been magic users. Notable Ests are: *Est (FE1/2/3/11/12) *Corpul/Sharlow (FE4) *Miranda and Sara (FE5) *Rina (TS) *Sophia and Zeiss (FE6) *Nino (FE7) *Ewan (FE8) *Elincia (FE9) *Pelleas and Kurthnaga (FE10) Cain and Abel The Cain and the Abel are cavalier duos who join early in the game and often serve as the party's initial mounted units. The Green Knight generally has a more carefree personality, while the Knight in Red is more serious. The original Abel had high base speed and skill, but later grew mostly HP while Cain started with higher strength and defense, but later grew mostly luck. As the series went on, the armor colors (red and green) switched constantly, and in rare cases, were changed completely. Note that Alva and Kain, while considered of the archetype by fans, are left out in the official page for the Cain and Abel archetype in the Akaneia Chronicle. Notable Cain/Abel duos are: *Cain and Abel (FE1/11) *Ruke and Rody (FE3/12) *Alec and Noish (FE4) *Alva and Kain (FE5) *Arkis and Kreiss (TS) *Alen and Lance (FE6) *Sain and Kent (FE7) *Forde and Kyle (FE8) *Kieran and Oscar (FE9) *Leon and Adel (BS) *Sully and Stahl (FE13) *Kaze and Saizo (FE14) Ogma Ogma was a Mercenary that had high, generally balanced starting stats. An Ogma generally has slightly above average stat growths, making them good units all around. Lore wise, they tend to be either mercenary leaders, or, in the case that there is no group of mercenaries involved, a mercenary who joins the player army on their own. In the case of the former, all of the mercenary leaders are shown as heavily muscled men with scarred faces. Some of them vanish without a trace after the war is over. Notable Ogmas are: *Ogma (FE1/3/11/12) *Savor (FE2) *Holyn (FE4) *Dieck (FE6) *Raven (FE7) *Gerik (FE8) *Gregor (FE13) Bord and Cord Bord and Cord were axe fighters under Ogma. Since then, fighters have often come in pairs, much like the Cain and Abel archetype. Bords excel in Strength and HP, while Cords excel in Speed. Another trait is that either one of them can exceed in Skill and Luck, depending on the game. Notable Bord/Cord duos are: *Bord and Cord (FE1/11/12) *Halvan and Orsin (FE5) *Wade and Lot (FE6) *Dorcas and Bartre (FE7) Navarre A Navarre is a character, usually a myrmidon, that generally appears early or somewhat early in the game as a recruitable enemy. Navarres often carry Killing Edge, or a similar weapon with a high critical rate. They tend to have high skill and speed growths, but poor strength growths. They are often believed to be worth the effort of recruiting. Lore wise, they usually have some relationship with the Lena or Julian character and have a warrior's spirit, hold some kind of code or policy, and are known to take chances. Before they join the player's party, they may have served as a mercenary for bandits. Like Ogmas, they usually fade into obscurity after the war is over. Notable Navarres are: *Navarre (FE1/3/11/12) *Deen (FE2) *Samto (FE3/12) *Ayra (FE4) *Shiva (FE5) *Vega (TS) *Rutger (FE6) *Guy (FE7) *Joshua and Marisa (FE8) *Zihark (FE9/10) Ayra is unique because she has the Shooting Star Sword skill, since critical rates are not present in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Gotoh Gotoh was a character that joined the group very late into the game in Fire Emblem 1. He was a mage that could use any spell. Gotoh characters are received at the end of the game, but have high growths and stats (the former being offset by an extremely high joining level), and range from competent to insanely powerful, so that players deploying a weak group to the final chapter can stand a chance. They may also serve as mentors and "mission control" characters to the main Lord(s) and their party from the midpoint of the story onwards before finally taking direct action at the very end; Gotoh and Athos are especially known for this approach. Notable Gotohs are: *Gotoh (FE1/11) *Mycen (FE2, Alm's Route) *Galzus and Ced (FE5) *Alfred (TS) *Karel (FE6) *Athos (FE7) *Giffca, Naesala, and Tibarn (FE9/10)* *Lanette (BS) *Caineghis and Lehran (FE10)* *Nagi (FE11/12)* *Basilio and Flavia (FE13) *In FE9, the player must choose among Naesala, Tibarn, and Giffca for use in the final chapter. *In FE10, Lehran is not playable on the first playthrough. Lena Lena is a cleric who is recruited towards the beginning of the game after being rescued from the enemy. They always have good magic growths, but sometimes poor starting magic. Some have a relationship with either the Julian character or the Nabarl character. Notable Lenas are: *Lena (FE1/11) *Silk (FE2) *Adean (FE4) *Safy (FE5) *Elen (FE6) *Serra (FE7) *Natasha (FE8) *Izerna (BS) Maria The Maria archetype is a low level healer that the player obtains later than the Lena archetype, often due to the fact that they were held hostage at some point earlier in the plot. Most Marias are young girls that have a playable sibling who they strive to help, and they have been captured before their playable appearance. Some Marias are clerics, but several are troubadours, and most are of some noble blood. Reduced availability along with their low level can cause the Marias to be eclipsed by the Lenas, but they usually possess unique redeeming qualities over the Lena archetype. Marias include: *Maria (FE1/11) *Yumina (FE3/12) *Tina (FE5) *Clarine (FE6) *Priscilla (FE7) *Mist (FE9/10) *Maribelle (FE13) Pegasus Sisters/Trio This archetype is of three Pegasus Knight sisters, or likewise three siblings of the same class/similar weapons, with the oldest being more mature and the younger sibling the most childish. Usually, the siblings have the ability to Triangle Attack. Notable Trios are: *Palla, Catria, and Est (FE1/2/3/11/12) *Vampa, Fetra, and Eliu (FE4) *Meng, Maybell, and Bleg (FE4) *Verna, Mahter, and Frau (TS) *Juno, Thite, and Shanna (FE6) *Fiora, Farina, and Florina (FE7) *Syrene, Vanessa, and Tana (FE8) *Tanith, Elincia, and Marcia (FE9) *Sigrun, Tanith, Marcia, and Elincia (FE10) The Pegasus Sister trio in Genealogy of the Holy War are unique because they are enemy units, but otherwise fit the archetype. The Sacred Stones is a unique case, as Tana is not a blood relative of Syrene and Vanessa (though in her supports, Tana notes that she thinks of Syrene as an older sister); nonetheless, the three can triangle attack. Although in Path of Radiance the characters are not sisters, they share some minor traits, in that they all ride pegasi and can use the Triangle Attack. This was slightly remedied in Radiant Dawn, where the three Pegasus Knights have a closer link. Note: Elincia can also perform the Triangle Attack with the three other Seraph Knights. Gharnef In the original Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remakes and sequels, there was the bishop Gharnef, who caused the events of the game and manipulated several to achieve his goals. Since then, a Dark Magic user or Bishop has usually manipulated the events of the game, usually being responsible for the main conflict, though they are usually defeated just before the final boss. Notable Gharnefs include: *Gharnef (FE1/3/11/12) *Manfroy (FE4) *Gwenchaos (TS) *Nergal (FE7) *Lyon (FE8) *Sephiran (FE9/10) *Validar (FE13) Camus In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, there was a strong Paladin late in the game who was honorable and kind and seemed to hold no ill towards Marth's army, but fought out of loyalty to his country. Since then, there has been an enemy general who holds no ill will towards the player's army, and may even have loved ones or friends in that army, but continues to fight due to loyalty to his or her nation or lord, despite being fully aware that what their nation or lord is doing is wrong and knowing full well that they will perish in battle. Unlike other enemy commanders, they care about the well being of their subordinates, to the point where they even allow any soldier who does not want to fight to leave the battlefield. *Camus (FE1/11) *Eldigan (FE4 First Generation) *Ishtar (FE4 Second Generation) *Reinhardt (FE5) *Ernst (TS) *Murdock, Brunya, and Galle (FE6) *Lloyd and Linus (FE7) *Selena (FE8) *Shiharam and Bryce (FE9) *Hetzel and Levail (FE10) *Xander (FE14, Hoshido route) Michalis In FE1, there was an ambitious Dracoknight late in the game who had orchestrated numerous events in the plot (albeit without being the true mastermind). Since then, there tends to be a boss, whether they be mad, vain, or ambitious, who would do anything to claim power for themselves; they may or may not have decent reasons for wanting to seize power (such as Michalis's desire to overthrow Doluna from within or Travant's determination to save Thracia from ruination), but nonetheless their ambitions turn them into pawns of the enemy army and opponents of the player. *Michalis (FE1/11) *Travant (FE4) *Kempf (FE5) *Narcian (FE6) *Darin (FE7) *Caellach (FE8) *Gangrel (FE13) Julian Julian is a low level Thief who joins early in the game alongside Lena, and also had minor ties to the swordsman Navarre. He and his successors are generally not very strong, but they are useful for their ability to pick locks. *Julian (FE1/3/11/12) *Dew (FE4 First Generation) *Lifis (FE5) *Matthew (FE7) There is a slight difference in FE4 because there no chests or doors to open; however, Dew is still somewhat useful due to their Thief ability and their ability to give money to any unit. Jeorge A member of the Jeorge archetype is a character posing as a simple traveler who joins early or mid-game, and is later revealed to be royalty, nobility, or otherwise of plot-critical heritage. They are commonly, but not necessarily, bards. *Jeorge (FE1/3) *Lewyn (FE4) *Samson (TS) *Elphin (FE6) *Nils and Ninian (FE7) *Joshua and L'Arachel (FE8) *Kurthnaga (FE10) *Virion (FE13) Merric A Merric is a Mage who appears early and usually excels in Wind magic. Often a student of a more powerful Sage or other magician. Notable Merrics are: *Merric (FE1/3/11/12) *Boey (FE2) *Arthur/Amid (FE4) *Asvel (FE5) *Maruju (TS) *Erk (FE7) *Ewan (FE8) *Soren (FE9) *Aegina (BS) *Hayato (FE14) Minerva A Dragon Knight, usually female, that initially appears as an enemy. A Minerva often has red armor: the first Minerva even had her own title of "Red Dragon Knight". After being recruited, they typically find themselves fighting their own nation or even their family. While most Minervas tend to be females clad in red, several are males clad in blue/black. Notable Minervas are: *Minerva (FE1/11) *Altena (FE4) *Milady and Zeiss (FE6) *Heath and Vaida (FE7) *Cormag (FE8) *Jill (FE9/10) *Haar (FE9) *Camilla (FE14, Revelations route) Lorenz A veteran General, loyal enough to serve his or her kingdom to the end, but ends up being persuaded nonetheless. Often tricky to recruit. Notable Lorenzs are: *Lorenz (FE1/11) *Zeke (FE2, Alm's Route) *Sheema (FE3/12) *Hannibal (FE4) *Xavier (FE5) *Douglas (FE6) *Wolf (FE12) Beowolf Beowolf was a mercenary in FE4 that was hired by the Agustrian army. If he is spoken to, he can be recruited for the cost of a massive amount of gold. Notable Beowolfs are: *Beowolf (FE4) *Hugh (FE6) *Farina (FE7) *Rennac (FE8) *Volke (FE9/10) *Sedy (BS) Arran and Samson Arran and Samson were characters that were recruitable in the first title, but only one of them could be recruited, as when the village one was staying at was visited, the other would close its doors. Normally, Arran/Samson characters have lower stats, but some later ones proved to be quite useful. *Arran and Samson (FE1/11) *Sonia and Deen (FE2, Celica's Route) *Johan and Johalva (FE4) *Olwen and Eyrios (FE5) *Saias and Ced (FE5) *Narron, Ruka, Lee, Ezekiel and Lionel (TRS, two can be recruited) *Karel and Harken (FE7) *Tibarn, Giffca, and Naesala (FE9) *Dalen and Gyral (FE13)* '*'While neither character joins the player's army, the player chooses which of the two to side with in the paralogue they appear in. The character chosen fights alongside the player's army as an Other Unit while the other character becomes the boss of the paralogue. Bandit Twins The bandit twins are a reoccurring archetype in the Fire Emblem series. Their first appearance was in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The bandits have always had the same hairstyle; one has purple hair and one has dark hair. They usually appear on desert levels. Lloyd and Llewelyn are the only two to be playable. The Bandit Twins are *Maggie and Rose (FE6) *Paul and Jasmine (FE7) *Pain and Agony (FE10) *Vincent and Victor (FE13) *Lloyd and Llewelyn (FE14) Wendell Named after the bishop Wendell (changed to Sage in the DS remakes) who served as a teacher to Merric and Ellerean. In following games, there was usually a Sage who acted as a mentor or teacher to a younger mage (typically the Merric character). Wendell was known to have good bases, and competent growths despite being a pre-promote, even making good replacements for any mages who died or did not grow well. In a way, they could be considered the magical version of the Jeigan/Oifey archetype. *Wendell (FE1/3/11/12) *Ced (FE5) *Lee (TS) *Pent (FE7) *Saleh (FE8) *Calill (FE9) Malledus Malledus from FE1 who was Marth's tactician, ever since then there has been a tactician/adviser/strategist in the army or kingdom that gives advice to the main character. While an NPC in the earlier games, in the later games they double as a playable character. *Malledus (FE1/FE11) *Jagen (FE3/12) *Oifey (FE4 Generation 1) *Lewyn (FE4 Generation 2) *August and Dorias (FE5) *Eugen (TS) *Merlinus and Elphin (FE6) *Marcus (FE7) *Soren and Titania (FE9/10) Qulyf Qulyf was a young villager who hailed from Ram Village and joined with his friends and Alm in the Liberation Army despite his inexperience and apparent frailty. Since then, it has become an uncommon tradition to introduce early game characters in weak "trainee" classes early into the game. These characters, like Ests, have great growth rates, however they are somewhat hard to level up, due to starting at level 1 in a subpar class. More often than not, these characters tend to belong to the Villager class. * Qulyf (FE2) * Ross (FE8) * Donnel (FE13) * Mozu (FE14) Gazzak Gazzak was a Pirate leading his men to pillage Talys villages, only to end up slain in conflict with Marth, and his Knights. Since then many games in the series have opened up with the main Lord, and his forces battling an Axe wielding criminal as one of their first opponents. Due to their early role, most members of this archetype have terrible stats particularly in skill, and will have trouble landing a hit on the faster sword using protagonists. These criminals may be members of a larger organization. * Gazzak of the Galder Pirates (FE1/FE3/FE11) * Gerrard of the Verdane Kingdom (FE4) * Damas of the Bolm Mountain bandits (FE6) * Batta of the Ganelon Bandits (FE7) * Zawana of Ikanau's bandits (FE9) * Pugo of Pugo's bandits (FE10) * Garrick of the Plegian Bandits (FE13/FESMT) * Category:Terms